1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold-oscillating apparatus in a continuous casting assembly to maintain relative motion between a mold wall and a continuous casting slab so as to eliminate the possibility of adherence between the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a continuous casting apparatus, a strand is withdrawn from a mold along the casting line. In order to effect mold-oscillation during such withdrawal, a conventional system has employed an arrangement such as shown in FIG. 5, in which a relatively rotatable free lever 2 is fitted over an eccentric wheel 1 secured to a driven shaft with an eccentric radius d.sub.1, and the lever 2 is connected through a pin 4 to the mold or a mold table 3 mounted on the mold so that upward and downward motion resulting from the rotation of the bearing housing 1 is applied to the mold to create circular oscillations along the curved casting line or vertical upward and downward oscillations along the vertical casting line. Also, a method has been employed wherein lateral displacement of the mold table 3 caused by the rotation of the eccentric wheel 1 is controlled by means of a guide and guide roll (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 44,888/74) or a leaf spring (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 189,055/83).
However, according to the aforesaid mold-oscillating apparatus, since the lateral displacement included in the rotational motion of the eccentric wheel 1 is absorbed by a connecting portion between the lever 2 and the mold table 3, the pin 4 has to be used at said connecting portion, and the sliding movement resulting from oscillation of the lever 2 occurs in said connecting portion, resulting in wear of the pin or the like, for which periodical maintenance has to be carried out.
Prior art mold-oscillating apparatuses are characterized, for example, by limited oscillation frequencies on the order of 120 to 200 oscillations/minute and therefore are hampered due to the necessary interactions of bushings, pins and corresponding clearances of the structural elements as well as resulting inaccurate motions.